


falling stars

by overcastdrama



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: I guess this is during endgame????, I just had inspiration I guess, I'm really sorry for this, Tony Stark Dies, but yeah heres some big sad irondad, yeah I wrote this at midnight sorry if its bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 09:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17547386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overcastdrama/pseuds/overcastdrama
Summary: They're back where it all happened.But this time, the roles are reversed.





	falling stars

Titan was silent, beyond the crackling wheezes of Tony Stark, himself. 

“Mr. Stark, its- its gonna be okay, I- Mr. Stark you’re gonna be fine,” Peter frantically said, trying to cover all the wounds on Tony’s body. Dried blood stained his fingers red, a cold reminder of their situation.

But, Tony knew how this had to end. He grabbed Peter’s hand, taking it away from his bleeding stomach, before squeezing him tight in his arms. Peter crumpled, sobbing hard into Tony’s shoulder. 

“Come on, Spiderman.” Tony croaked, smiling down at Peter. His eyes scrunched up, trying to smile as blood seeped from his injuries. 

“Mr. Stark, I have to- all the blood- Mr. Stark,” Peter stuttered, tears dripping down his cheeks and off his chin. Tony could taste salt and metal on his tongue.

Tony remembered the last time they had been on the planet. With the Guardians and Strange, trying to find some sort of plan in defeating Thanos. Tony remembered how they failed. How Tony was almost killed by Thanos, and how Dr. Strange had given up the time stone for him. He always blamed himself. 

He blamed himself for the kid, dying in his arms. Calling out to Tony, while he didn't do a thing. All he could do, was hold him until it was all over. And now it was, and Peter instead held Tony as he died. 

Of course, Tony didn't want it to happen. No one really does, but he had been prepared. Half the universe, or him? The answer was easy, simple, given without any hesitation at all. He had never thought about how it would happen. He didn’t care, really. 

But now, laying in his kids arms, his suit far too broken to do anything about his wounds, he felt a tinge of regret. 

He would be leaving behind a broken Peter Parker, already damaged from the loss of Ben, and his parents. Already damaged from his time in the soul stone, all alone in a sea of trillions of people. He had just gotten him back, only to be shot down by Thanos, before he was sent into the soul stone. And Peter had to watch it all. 

“Mr. Stark- I- I just got back, and you-” Peter choked out, tugging his fingers through his hair, turning the brown a sickly red. A sob tumbled out, one after the other before Peter was leaning over Tony, breathing far too fast and far too much. 

“Hey, hey- kid, it’s okay. That’s what you said,” he coughed, blood spraying into his palm. “Everything's fine.”  
“But I feel so- so selfish, you’re the one dying and I- God, Mr. Stark, you’re dying, what do I do?” Peter tucked his head into the crook of Tony’s neck, and Tony held him. He held him, and he held him until the boy picked his head up and spoke again. 

“Mr. Stark, thank you for- for everything. You taught me so much and I- I can’t even tell you how much I appreciate it all, I just-” Peter fell back onto Tony, taking in shuddering deep breaths. Tony counted out, slowly, matching his breathing to the numbers. 1, 2, 3, 4, repeat.

Peter’s breathing slowed, until he simply sat by Tony, just his presence a comfort. Tony shakily held out a hand, his skin pale and clammy. 

Tony knew, the moment the bleeding just became too much. Peter was instantly by his side when Tony fell backwards, mumbling quiet words Tony could barely understand. 

“Pete- Peter-” Tony reached out, his vision blurred, until his hand made contact with Peter. The boy grabbed his hand and held it. Tony heaved in another breath, and he could feel the blood bubbling in his lungs. “Never- Never blame yourself for this- Please, please for me, okay?” Tony’s voice slurred, as he took in his final breath.

“I love you, kid.” 

The world turned black over the muted sound of a scream.

**Author's Note:**

> emily if ur reading this im sorry


End file.
